When the mist went Poof- Vanished- Left- Gone
by Dc-Mythology-Lover
Summary: Discontinued. If someone wants to adopt this than please PM me or write it in reviews so others can see who adopted. (sozza)
1. I bump into someone unexpectedly

This is my first fanfiction - ever 

chapter 1

Percy jumps off miss O'Leary, he laughs to himself as he remembers what happened in the past few hours

:::::::::::BoBs...Time...Skip...8..hours::::::::::::::

(Percy Pov)

I'm currently having a normal day. I wake up to the smell of blueberry pancakes and the sound of my alarm clock, the noise as annoying as usual. I got up sluggishly and make a beeline straight towards my personal bathroom.

After a long cold shower to both clean and wake me up. I got dressed in a sea green v-neck shirt, a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, green converse and my camp necklace.

I walk into the kitchen and am immediately greeted by my mums warm smile, "Good morning Percy" My mum said, "morning" I answer groggily with a loud yawn.

I am about half way through my blue pancakes (long story) when I notice that something is off "where's Paul" I ask my mother, "at school" she answers sadly. "what's the the matter mum" I say "you need to IM Annabeth" she says her voice void of all emotion. "alright " I say suspiciously.

I walk to my room and ponder what Annabeth needs to tell me. I go to my bedside table and pull a Dracma out of the draw, Using my water powers image a mist to make a rainbow "Oh fleecy do me a solid, show me Annabeth chase" a second later my girlfriends beautiful figure came up. "Hey Annabeth" I say smiling "percy we have a problem" she said looking nervous, "what" I ask albeit scared myself, to see her all worked up. "The mist is failing and the gods are going to reveal themselves to the mortal world" she says. "Percy" she asks "yea" I ask shaken up

"the gods are going to admit the existence of halfbloods as well" she states. I nearly pass out from the news, "I have to go, Chiron is calling me and one last thing, the gods are revealing themselves on public TV news in 5 minutes" Annabeth says. And with that she swiped at the mist and I was alone in my room processing what just happened

-5 min time skip-

Mum and I sat on the couch and were watching the TV with hawk eyes. There was a large stage in front of the empire state building and there were reporters everywhere saying that

the president wanted to make an announcement.

After a few more minutes of waiting the president himself walked up and started a speech that went something like 'recently many people have been reporting signs of strange animals and sightings that no one can even begin to comprehend. In ancient Greece, there were myths about Heracles son of Zeus and Theseus son of Poseidon. And monsters like the Minotaur and the kraken. Today I say something that most will not believe. They are all true. A collective GASP! Came from most whilst others laughed "you have got to be kidding me" a news reporter in her late twenties said. "No I'm not and to prove I will now get off the stage so you can meet the impossible" the president said as he left the stage.

Suddenly there was a bright light and we had to look away from the TV screen (I wasn't sure if the gods true forms could still fry people of it was on TV but for the sake of it lets say it can) and when I looked back there on the stage standing with all of there godly pain in the assnes stood the 12 Olympians and Hades in jumbo size, each were at least 4 metres high! But they were wearing there usual attire.

Zeus was wearing a dark blue Pinstripe Suit that looked like it was made of thunderclouds.

Poseidon was in a Hawaiian print shirt with khaki shorts and sandals with a large smile on his face.

Hades was wearing a black on black suit with souls swimming in the fabric in pain and anguish

Hera was wearing a tan turtleneck sweater over a shin-high chestnut skirt with flats

Athena was in a grey long sleeve shirt with skinny jeans and flats with her hair in a functional ponytail

Hephaestus was wearing a red shirt under blue overalls covered in grease and a tool belt

Demeter was wearing a green shirt that in bold letters said 'eat your CEREAL' and a brown and green skirt with leather boots

Ares was in a red muscle shirt that showed muscle on his muscles' muscles with black pants tucked into his cargo boots and multiple knifes and guns strapped onto various places and his usual black sunglasses to cover his red orbs of eyes

Aphrodite was wearing a baby pink poodle dress that went up to her nee's and black spaghetti strap stilettos with her hair in down loose in blond princess curls with light makeup and a perfect imitation of Annabeth's face

Dionysus was wearing cheetah print pants and a green shirt with purple grapes and bottles of wine printed on it in a pattern

Artemis was wearing a black shirt that was covered by her snow camo jacket with matching camo pants

Apollo was wearing an orange shirt with a picture of a yellow sun on it with white pants yellow converse and a white leather jacket

They looked nervous compared to there usual obnoxious state and I was restraining a loud laugh that was threatening to leave my mouth, when I remembered what they were about to do, then I started to get nervous.

That's when they said the words that would change my life forever "we are the twelve Olimpians" Zeus thundered (couldn't resist)

And that's when I told my mum that I was going to school. I decided to take a cab instead of walking so I could get to school quicker (if that is Evan possible in New York. I don't know since I'm from Australia and before that Portugal)

}=}=}=}=}=}=}Bob the titan time skip{={={={=

I got to school 1minute earlier than usual and met up with my 3 best friends Savannah Rose, Ricardo Rangel and Denzel Mifzed. Savannah is the average tomboy she has fair skin, wavey chestnut brown hair with blond streaks and brown eyes,she is the one who makes sure that Ricardo,Denzel and myself don't do anything that will get us in to much trouble and we can always trust her with our secrets because she never repeats the same thing twice. Ricardo is the captain of the school soccer team but he is also a really good swimmer (which being a son of Poseidon and all he can relate to) he has dark brown hair, bright blue eyes and a deep olive tan. Denzel is that one person in the year level that is good at everything so much that he doesn't belong in anything, he is the best at everything that does not include water activities and he doesn't Evan notice that he is just plain amazing, he has dark brown eyes, a deep sun kissed tan and spiky black hair.

They were lounging at the lockers having a loud exited conversation about, you guessed it demigods. "Percy did you hear the news" Denzel yells "yes" I say in a fake happy voice "cool greek stuff is real" I say trying to make myself sound like the idiot they think I when he was probably going to insult my brain capacity the speakers produced a soft female voice and said " can all students make there way to the auditorium for an important announcement from some special guests. "Guess we better go" provides savanna trying to keep World War III from occurring

As We make our way to The auditorium my mortal friends keep talking about the gods and how cool it would be to be one, then I tuned out 'today is the last day of school' I think to myself, 'ill see Annabeth and the rest of the gang later at camp'.i was so deep in thought about camp that I wasn't looking were i was walking until it was to late.

one minute I was walking peacefully, next I'm on my butt holding a small lump that was forming on my head.I stand up slowly and wonder what I bumped into when I heard a familiar voice say

"You should watch were your going KelpHead" said voice stated. I quickly look at the sprawling heap on the floor, "Thalia" I yell whilst helping her up. As soon as she is safely standing on her legs I envelop her in a massive hug "pp-ercy-can't-bre-ath" she stutters, I drop her after I hear another voice say "well that was spontaneous" I whirled around and yelled "Nico" I also give him a hug but a bit more gentle since he isn't much of a sappy person, after I let go I say " what are you doing here" with a large smile on my face "didn't you hear the announcement, were the special guests" she said like it was the most obvious thing ever "oh" I say just figuring it out

"Ok, well see you after sea-squatch" Thalia said before walking away with Nico.

"AHEM" I hear behind me I turned and saw my friends, who I had forgotten were there, with very confused faces Ricardo spoke first "Who. were. they." "You'll find out" I answered as we entered the amphitheater and took seats on the middle left side of the large mainly wooden room. 'This should be interesting' I thought.


	2. Meet and greek

H͟e͟r͟e͟ i͟s͟ c͟h͟a͟p͟t͟e͟r͟ 2

-*previously* (in narrators voice)-

"AHEM" I hear behind me I turned and saw my friends, who I had forgotten were there, with very confused faces Ricardo spoke first "Who. were. they." "You'll find out" I answered as we entered the amphitheater and took seats on the middle left side of the large mainly wooden room. 'This should be interesting' I thought.

-Present-

More people filed into the room until it was full, then our principle Mrs Mcluskey came up and said in her 50 year old voice "today most of you would have heard that the Greek gods of legend are real" people started mumbling but she continued "and the gods have stated that they through out these past thousand years have continued to have children with mortals, those children are called demigods and today we have a few who are going to talk to you about there life's. I will let the demigods introduce themselves " three demigods walked onstage and each had a microphone in there started to introduce themselves.

Thalia went up first wearing a death to Barbie tshirt, desert camo print skinny jeans tucked under black leather combat boots, with her circlet on her spiky black and blue hair "Hello everyone my name is Thalia Grace and I am the demigod daughter of Zeus. And since the big spark upstairs is my dad i can hover and command lightning. By the request of the gods we are to use our full titles so just be warned. I am Thalia Grace, first lieutenant of the hunters of Artamis, defeater of cyclops',rescuer of artemis defeater of lastrogiants, emposai, hell hounds and much more that I cant remember" she finished, all the mortals looked shell shocked "if you think thats a lot just wait until you meet my cousin, the son of Poseidon" she smirked and looked straight at me for that part.

Next came Nico, he was wearing a green day tshirt, black skinny jeans, black converse, a skull ring and his usual aviators jacket. "I'm Nico di Angelo. Son of Hades. As I am his only son I'm also the ghost king, I can travel through shadows, communicate to the spirits of the dead and summon the dead to do my bidding. Now for titles. I am Nico di Angelo son of Hades, ghost king,cousin of Thalia and Poseidons son, destroyer of emposai, Kampe, the manticore and zombies, wanderer of the laberinth, wanderer of Tartarus , ." with that done he backed away from the crowd and smirked evilly at everyone's cowering stares.

The last demigod was definitely tge prettiest she was wearing a Grey one shoulder blouse with an owl printed on it, jean shorts, new high Grey converse and her hair down in its princess curls

"Hey everybody my name is Annabeth chase, I am the demigod daughter of Athena, girlfriend to the son of Poseidon, official architect of Olympus, retriever of Zeus master lightning bolt,survivor of the sea of monsters, wanderer of the laberinth, rescuer of artemis, holder of the sky, conqueror of the mark of Athena, hero of Olympus defeater of polythemus, Aracne, chimera, the manticore, the minotar and much more.

Thalia and Nico joined Annabeth at the front of the stage and asked if anyone had any questions. A boy I recognized as Phil the school jock/playboy raised his hand and asked "who is the son of Poseidon " Nico just laughed and said "the most powerful demigod to be born since Hercules" everyone's eyes were bulging out of there heads, a young girl that I didn't know raised her hand and asked simply "why wont you tell us his name" Thalia and Annabeth laughed and Thalia answered by saying "because the most powerful demigod in the past 4000 years goes to this school."at this everyone was speechless a few seconds later they started talking and tried to figure out who it was

"and" Annabeth continued "is way to modest to admit that he is anything special, Evan though he is the greatest sword fighter in the past 300 years!" she finished in a loud yell, breathing heavily.

she started yelling random curses at me in ancient Greek about how I was a 'lovable moron that will die one day from to much loyalty' and how I was 'to hot for my own good' because she can never get fully mad at me if she looks in to my 'annoyingly gorgeous green orbs for eyes' by then she had calmed down and was blushing heavily. "next question" she asked completely forgetting her previously mood.

"How many quests have you been on" I asked trying to finally find out because I forgot half of the ones I've been on. She started thinking and then answered with a brief "8" before turning her attention to something else

"Nico, Thalia, please tell me that you cant feel the presence of monsters currently" Annabeth asked somewhat hoping that she was just imagining the strange feeling that she allways got before something bad happened.


	3. The Attack

Book chapter #3

*previously *

"Nico, Thalia, please tell me that you cant feel the presence of monsters currently" Annabeth asked somewhat hoping that she was just imagining the strange feeling that she allways got before something bad happened.

-currently-

(3rd person P.O.V)

Nico looked uneasy. "ill check it out" he said shadow traveling around the school. After a minute passed he reappeared " 3 hell hounds, 2 emposai, 6 kelpies, an ice lastrogiant and the minotar" he stated, when he finished telling the girls, then came the monsters. The minotar and the lastrogiant were nowhere to be seen, but the hell hounds, emposai and kelpies where already making there way to the stage.

The mortals were screening and the teachers were saying " they wont harm mortals, just stay calm and let the demigods handle it".

-line break -

(Thalia POV)

The mortals teachers were yelling " they wont harm mortals, just stay calm and let the demigods handle it".

'what a load of wusses' I thought whilst electrocuting a hellhound and two kelpies, who had gotten a little too close to skewering Nico with spears and teeth.

I turned around to find another monster, when I saw a lastrogiant coming towards Annabeth, who was fighting off 4 kkelpies

"Now would be a good time to help kelphead" I heard Nico yell before I attacked another hellhound with my bow and arrows.

-character swap-

(Nico POV)

I was attacking a hellhound that was trying to bite my face off, when a few kelpies tried to make a Nico-kebab,

Thats when Thalia used her lightning powers on them.'to close' I thought to myself.

I turned and saw Thalia staring at something, I looked in the same direction and saw a 15 meter tall lastrogiant lumbering towards Annabeth. 'Percy's not going to like that' I thought smiling.

"Now would be a good time to help kelphead" I yelled as I went to help Thalia kill a hellhound.

-character change-

(Annabeth POV)

I stab the last kelpie with my dagger, when I hear Nico yell "Now would be a good time to help kelphead". I turn around and see a lastrogiant running straight towards me, ' judging from the length of the trees and the size and angle of his shadow in the light of the sun, he must be roughly, 14.32 metres tall.' I think to

myself.

Thats when I see very confused mortals and a veeeeeeerrrrrrrry angry Percy. "Thats my seaweed brain" I say so only I can hear.

-Line break character swap-

(Percy POV)

I was having a internal war with myself, wondering if I should help or not.

My friends were right next to me and were both scared and exited. But I was just scared for my wise girl. I decided to go and help when I hear Nico yell "Now would be a good time to help kelphead" I move my head towards what he is looking at and see a 15 meter tall lastrogiant speeding towards annabeth. Thats when I snap and go all 'overprotective boyfriend' as Annabeth puts it.

I start running and hear students yelling at me to 'stay out of it ' and that 'it isn't safe or normal people' and that I should 'leave it to the demigods'. I quickly turn around and yell as loud as I can (wich is fairly loud), " I am the son of Poseidon" whilst taking out and uncapping Riptide.

The look on everyone's faces are a mixture of shock, fear and confusion. I smirk turn around and run towards the lastrogiant.

-(3rd person P.O.V)-

once Percy reaches the lastrogiant he doesnt hold back. He yells insults, calling him "an overgrown bogan out of a trailer park" and yelling "no one touches my wise girl".

He slashes, stabs, kicks and somehow manages to look graceful in the processor dodging ice blasts. After thirty seconds he gets Thalia to give him a boost with her hands, and he uses the momentum to launch himself onto the monsters chest. He lands with his sword implanted in the beasts flesh and drags the sword down as he fell 11 metres, until the monster exploded in an icy blue swirl of dust and went back to Tartarus.

He ran to Annabeth after making sure that Thalia

And Nico were all right.

"Did it hurt you? Are you bleeding? Do you need nectar or ambrosia? Do you feel dizzy? Can you stand up? How many fingers am I holding up?" Percy said waving three fingers in front of Annabeth's face. Annabeth replied with "I'm fine seaweed brain. But are you alright that lastrogiant was bigger than usual" with general concern for her seaweed brain of a boyfriend.

"I dont matter" he says quickly. "are you sure you dont have any injuries?" he once again asks. I ignore the last question and smack him over the head...HARD! "Dont you ever say that you dont matter again!" I yell louder then the sirens [wich if you dont know.. Is verry loud].

"Annabeth" he says sternly. She sighs and replies with an exasperated whine "I'm fine. But lay off a little, your smothering me with concern and paranoia of injuries". "Fine" Percy says defeated, "but that wont stop me from protecting you" he mumbled to himself before I pulled him into a kiss to make him shut the f**k up.

Its only when they pulled back that they hear, yelling/mumbling/whispering all around them. They turn to see what all the noise is about, when they see Thalia and Nico desperately trying to get the large group of mortals to settle down, with no avail. "This should be interesting" Percy thought out loud. Before walking to his mortal 'friends'


	4. Not a real chapter- Story Adoption!

**? ﾟﾑﾢ** **?￢ﾭﾕ** **. ? ﾟﾓﾧ⭕** **? ﾟﾑﾢ** **?.**

 **I am dc mythology lover. And I am semi new to this wwhole 'fanfiction' thing.**

 **And with that in mind I am officially putting this story up for adoption.**

 **Pm me if you want to continue with this because I have hit a metaphorical wall**

 **Have fun and keep in writing/reading.**

 **XOXOXOXO DC MYTHOLOGY LOVER**

 **PS. Geeks rule the multiverse**


	5. Adoption of story goes to

THe story goes to...

Eaton-with-demigods


End file.
